


Brenda: Message Delivery to Los Angeles

by slaysvamps



Series: Brenda Thompson Chronicles [5]
Category: World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: F/M, Mage: The Ascension - Freeform, Vampire: The Masquerade - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 17:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20362108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slaysvamps/pseuds/slaysvamps
Summary: When Lena Stockton goes missing, someone has to let Talon Graves know.





	Brenda: Message Delivery to Los Angeles

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written by a friend of mine and she should get all the credit. Unfortunately, she does not have an AO3 profile, so I can't tag her, but she knows who she is!

_I guess you heard he’s gone to LA_  
_he says that behind my eyes I’m hiding_  
_and he tells me I pushed him away_  
_that my hearts been hard to find_  
_ Tori Amos - Baker Baker_

Rafe and I made love as the plane flew cross-country. Afterward, as I lay in his arms, I thought about what going to Los Angeles meant. This would be the first face-to-face meeting with my sire in over two years. Even though I spoke to Antonio often over the phone and via our mental link, it wasn’t the same as being in his presence.

I had been so busy making arrangements for Christina before leaving Salem that there had been not time to think about what the meeting would be like, but I had often wondered why Antonio hadn’t taken a more active interest in my existence. From what I had learned of Tremere since my embrace, sires were responsible for their progeny and took pride in passing to them their secrets. Antonio did this in the beginning when we were in Austria just after my embrace, but after we came back to the States and Michael found out about my new existence, Antonio seemed to almost pull away.

Antonio was waiting in a black stretch limousine when the plane landed. Rafe sat in the front with the driver on the ride to Talon Graves’ home, so I had the opportunity to explain to Antonio the situation surrounding Christina’s move to Salem. He wasn’t any happier than Idella or Elvira were, but he felt my sister would be in well enough hands with us. He seemed to be impressed with my actions.

“Do I please you, sire?” I asked after a moment. I couldn’t explain it but I desperately needed his approval.

“Yes, why do you ask, childe?” His expression was surprised. I finally had the opportunity to notice his appearance. His hair was pulled back in its customary ponytail at the nape of his neck, but I realized that his choice of clothing had changed since our last meeting. They were more modern now. He actually had black jeans on!

“We have not spent much time together-” I started hesitantly.

“That is unfortunate. I regret that we have not been together. When Elvira asked for you, I could not refuse her.”

“That is what I was thinking about on flight. Because we have not spent time together, I feel as if I don’t know you well.” My tone was a little terse and bordered on childlike.

“That is true, my childe. I feel, however, that the blood creates ties that distance cannot undo.” Antonio took my hand that had rested on the seat by my side and gave it a squeeze.

“I am happy to know this,” I said, returning the squeeze. I was still hesitant about how I spoke to him, but I felt a little better about our relationship.

“I have spoken to Elvira,” he timber was even, like he was talking to a child about their report card.

“Really?” I couldn’t help but feel and sound surprised.

“Has she not she told you?” There was a slight touch of humor and teasing in his voice. “I have talked to her as I have talked to Idella about Christina.” I knew I looked surprised, but I couldn’t hide how I felt.

I would have blushed if I could. I had no idea Antonio was keeping tabs on Christina or myself, but this knowledge also helped strengthen the bond between us that I had thought severed along with my bond with Michael. I felt the need to change the subject to hide my surprise.

“What do you think of Rafe?” I asked looking forward.

“Well, I understand he has unique qualities for a ghoul. Is there something you wanted?”

“I wanted to know that I have chosen well.” I needed to have acceptance from him just like I had needed it from my father before I was introduced to this world of eternal night.

“He is obviously strong and handsome. Do you get along well?”

“Yes.”

“Live day to day,” he said with a smile and squeezed my hand again. “And he cares for you?” he asked in a fatherly tone. I nodded. “Has he asked for more? I heard about the boss’ son in New York.”

“That is a subject we have not yet touched on.” I felt silly talking to Antonio about it when Rafe and I hadn’t yet. “There is only one thing I could hope for- that would be that he had more experience to deal with Michael.”

“Sometimes a trial by fire is necessary,” he sounded matter-of-factly.

“Unfortunately, you may be right.” But I didn’t like the sound of it.

I looked to the front of the vehicle where Rafe sat again. He must have known he had my attention because he looked back at the same moment and gave me a wink and a smile. I smiled back discreetly, not wanting to let Antonio to know the extent of my feelings for Rafe. “Maybe Christina needs a ghoul,” I said, wistfully. I was rewarded with a grunt from Antonio. He didn’t like mortals much. Too timely, he always said.

We spent the rest of the ride talking about Michael. Antonio still claimed he hadn’t heard from him and again asked if I wanted him to return to Salem with me to help with the Sabbat. I declined, saying I would tell Elvira of his offer and if she felt he was needed she would call.

When we arrived at the prince’s home, Antonio and I were led into a beautiful study. It was decorated in warm colors and its contents were practical yet stylish. I was told that Rafe would not be allowed in the room with the prince and so a house ghoul took him off to get a bite to eat. I smiled as he left, and he gave me an impish grin.

I was nervous. I had heard many stories about this Talon Graves and none of them were really nice. He ran Los Angeles with an iron hand, and he was known to be very harsh if circumstances demanded it. He was Gangrel so I guess that told the whole story. Gangrel are known for being loners and their use of the discipline, Protean, that allowed them to see very well in the dark, grow fierce inch long claws on each hand and to turn themselves into wolves or bats. Salem had a few, but I hadn’t had much contact with them.

Graves didn’t keep us waiting long. He was a striking man with long blond hair and a powerfully built body. Antonio introduced us and Graves took my hand gently. “What can I do for you?” he asked, indicating that we all have a seat.

“I received a phone call from my sister, Christina,” I began, settling myself into an armchair. “She told me she got a call from someone you know in Austria. Do you know a Lena Stockton?” Christina had made it quite clear in the past just how much she disliked Graves, but I wasn’t about to tell him that.

Graves looked a little uncomfortable which I found odd. “Yes,” he replied.

“It seems that she has been abducted. It wasn’t Lady Stockton who phoned her. It was a man with which she has been involved with. Mikhail Provinof?”

Graves actually paled. “Goddamn,” he muttered, barely controlling himself.

“I’m sorry to be the bearer of bad news, Mr. Graves. Christina thought you would want to know, and she had no way to contact you herself. Christina is on her way now to the Holding.” Behind his mask of control, I read something in Talon Graves eyes that said there was a story lurking there. Lena Stockton must have meant a great deal to him at one point. “I met Lady Stockton two years ago and I thought she was a lovely person,” I ended.

“I want to thank you for delivering this message in person,” Graves started. “There are many of our kind that would have had another come or call.” He glanced to Antonio and said, “You have a responsible childe here, Antonio. You have done well.”

Antonio looked to me. “I have.”

I was slightly embarrassed and looked into my lap because I had nothing to say. I heard Graves pick up the phone that was on the table next to him. After a few moments he said, “Yes. I need to speak to Jason.” My head snapped up. I knew if Graves was concerned about Lena he would probably send someone to help Chris, but I hadn’t expected him to call Jason. Christina was going to be pissed to say the least. I wish I could be there. The least I could do, I guess was to wait around and tell the son-of-a-bitch what I thought of him. Jason eventually got on the line and Graves told him he needed him in LA right away. Apparently, Jason had been staying in San Francisco.

Antonio and I waited until Jason arrived and I was surprised when he walked in. Christina had said that Jason had been embraced Nosferatu, but he looked the same to me. There were no signs of any Clan Nosferatu deformities. No green or poky skin or distorted features. Jason had based his life on his looks before his embrace and that loss had been what drove him to end their relationship.

The three of us told Jason about Lena’s disappearance and he didn’t take it very well. He quickly agreed to meet Christina in Austria as soon as it could be arranged. Antonio suggested two members of the Clan Tremere from Los Angeles might come in handy and Graves agreed. Nina Rodriguez and Cormac had been sent to Las Vegas by Antonio to study and had already met Christina there. I remembered talking to Nina already and thought she was nice.

My work was done, and I rose to leave. “It has been a pleasure to meet you Mr. Graves. I hope to have more dealings with you in the future.” Then I turned to Antonio, “Sire, it was good to see you again.” And I bent to kiss his cheek.

As I turned to Jason my face became hard. There was no way I was letting this opportunity pass me by. “I hope have more room for Lena than you did for Christina in your black heart, you bastard. Then maybe you can get her home and back to the ones who care about her. I’m sure those feelings are beyond you now.” I turned to the prince, “Mr. Graves,” and I walked out of the room. I didn’t care if there were repercussions for what I had just said. Christina was my sister, and someone had to look out for her.

**Author's Note:**

> My gaming group has always played fast and loose with the White Wolf rules, including lots of things we see in various TV shows, movies and books. We were playing mostly in the late 1990s and early 2000s so we use/used the editions available at that time. 
> 
> We also threw all the 'By Night' rules out of the window and created our own rulers in our cities. Some of the cannon White Wolf characters may show up from time to time, but don't expect them to be like the books. 
> 
> I'll be separating these stories both by character and by city, so some stories may be listed under multiple Series under my profile here on AO3. 
> 
> If you're interested in learning more about our world 'After Dark' please visit my website at www.whendarknessfalls.net.


End file.
